


Choose Your Love

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: As Fuck, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluffy, Gay, Kisses, M/M, also i wrote this very late so if theres mistakes dON T HURT ME, its really weird but i promise its fun, more like choose your own BOYFRIE ND, pls love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Nathanael, making the mistake of booking yourself with two guys on one day! Surely this can be settled. But that's up to you! Decide who Nath goes with on this day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is 2 years older than Adrien, he knew Nath from tutoring, while Adrien only knows Nath from school. Adrien ALSO doesn't know that Felix was friends with Nathanael either!

Félix gently pulled Nath closely and glared at the blond who was glaring right back at him. So how did this happen? Nathanaël being grabbed and pulled in two different directions by two brothers?

The redhead came over the Agreste’s mansion, it was the first time both Félix and Adrien had seen him together, and they made a move to call him over.

 

* * *

 

Nathanaël was excited, it was his first time visiting Adrien at his place and he was rather happy to talk to him outside of the school since they never really hung out. He gently strolled up the walkway into the rather large home. He knocked and had Natalie open the door for him, he gave her a quick and nervous nod as she stared at him unamused, allowing him inside.

He walked into the main living area where he saw… them. Adrien and Félix… wait. Why is Félix here!? Come… to think of it, through their several weeks of studying Nath’s never asked personal questions about him… which would make sense as to why he hasn’t learnt that he was the older brother to Adrien Agreste. Who he was supposed to be meeting today, though as soon as he stepped in, Félix’s eyes lit up, only slightly “Oh- Nathanaël you’re early, excited to do something other than studying?” He asked smoothly.

Adrien was about to say something but was cut off by his brother’s words. After Félix finished speaking, Adrien spoke up. “Wai – you know Nathanaël?” the younger brother asked with furrowed brows, staring at the taller one.

“Well yes, didn’t I tell you that he was at the bookstore I was at? Then we started meeting up for me to help him with his studies…” Félix replied with a sigh. “Now Nae, didn’t you want to hang out with me today?”

“Hang out with you? Nath made plans with me today.” Adrien remarked with a frown, remembering how he had asked Nathanaël the other day to see if he could maybe play some games or just hang out, since they hadn’t been able to talk at school (with Nathanaël’s shy nature, he didn’t expect him to be able to do so).

Félix rolled his eyes plainly as he sighed “Obviously he made plans with me first, so you’ll have to figure out another day. Adrien,” the male said with a sigh, he moved to gently walk up to Nathanaël “Shall we?” He asked.

Nathanaël’s eyes widened as he cleared his throat “But I did…–” he started, then was cut off by Adrien.

“Félix! He made plans with me, why can’t you understand that? If you hang out with him so often can’t I at least have today? We’ve never hung out before…” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest unhappily.

 Félix rolled his eyes as he moved to push Nathanaël’s hair aside “Yeah, yeah, you see him every day at school, calm down.” He said sighing tiredly.

Okay – he has to admit it, Adrien was jealous as all hell, and it wasn’t fair, the first time he was able to actual talk to him and his brother just had to ruin it. He walked up to Nath – not ‘Nae’ and gently pushed the hair back to cover his face “He likes it like that, let him be…” he defended.

Félix looked at him shocked. Well. This is getting more and more interesting. Félix sighed as he took his hands off the other simply and stared at Adrien. “You’re making him uncomfortable, you should remove your hands.”

Adrien moved to look at his hands and then Nathanaël who was very flustered, he took them off and shyly blushed “Desole Nath… I-I didn’t take you in consideration…” He said softly as he looked back at Félix and then frowned again.

“... Anyway, why are you so intent on having Nae hang out with you? As you said this is practically the first time, why haven’t you accompanied him before?”

Adrien huffed “I just… Haven’t been able to talk to him about it before…. but Nath likes talking to me right..?” he asked with bright green eyes as he moved to stare at him, smiling.

Nathanaël nervously smiled and nodded, “Of course, Adrien…” He said as he tried his best to remain neutral. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure why this was happening! Adrien never really acted like this at school and Félix didn’t openly touch Nathanaël all that often… it was strange seeing this. Nathanaël was confused and rather surprised. He didn’t think the brothers would fight like this, and the way they spoke seemed as if it was something that would only happen once in a while. 

The artist wasn’t sure what he should do, should he just blow off his premade plans with Félix to hang out with Adrien for the first time? Or should he keep to his promise? He cleared his throat softly and gently touched the blonds’ shoulders. “Hey… uhm… I can’t hang out with you both can I?” He asked timidly.

“No,” they said in unison staring at the redhead. Adrien didn’t want Nath to get uncomfortable but he didn’t like how close Félix was to his classmate. And there was no hiding when it came to how Félix felt about Adrien and Nath’s nonexistent relationship.

 “You have to choose Nath, c’mon I won’t be mad.” Adrien offered with a small smile.

“I will. But your decision is yours’,” Félix said as he crossed his arms and stared at him

Nathanaël took a deep breath. “I’m sorry… Ah… but I guess… I’ll hang out with…" 

 


	2. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is the one you choose! lets see how this plays out!

“…Adrien. I’m sorry Félix, I feel bad that I haven’t… ever really spoken to Adrien that much and I-I … we hang out all the time… I hope you don’t mind.”

Félix stared and let out a deep sigh, it sounded exasperated. “Oui. I…its whatever, but you owe me a day alright?” He said as he stared at him unimpressed. He knew of Nath’s feelings for this boy in his class, now it was clear he meant Adrien. If that idiot brother of his takes this for granted he will have an earful…

Adrien’s face practically lit up at the artist’s decision and he grinned widely at him “Really? Thanks Nathanaël!” he said with a wide smile “Let’s go to my room, see ya’ Félix!” he said as he smirked a little, he gently looked down to Nath’s hand and gently placed his hand around his wrist “Is it cool if I take you there?” He asked, meaning if he can hold his arm like this.

Nath only responded with a quick nod, following the blond quickly. He couldn’t believe how happy Adrien was about hanging out with him, he smiled to himself. The pink dusting on his cheeks hadn’t left since Adrien touched his hand.

The model pulled him into his oversized room and moved to sit down on the sofa that he had. “So… uhm… I know this is a bad question… but well… do you… like my brother?” he asked timidly as he rubbed the back of his head, his eyes looking aside.

Nathanaël’s eyed widened in shock and felt his face flush “Oh mon Dieu no way! No, no, me and Félix are just friends, he’s really nice to be around!” he quickly defended as he shook his hands in front of him as he practically jumped back. The artist gingerly moved to sit down on the sofa next to Adrien. Since the one he likes asked the question, it threw him off.

Adrien had to stop himself from saying ‘good’ and responded with a nod “Oh – Oh alright! I was just curious since it seemed like you guys were really close…” He said, with a little jealousy in his voice. Why couldn’t Adrien touch his hair and speak like that to him? He had the same right to have some of Nath’s attention...

Nathanaël flushed and nodded as he tried his very best to not seem like he was some lovesick guy with the worst crush ever, he was also really bad at hiding his feelings when he was close to someone, so this wasn’t going too well.

“Do you… want to watch a movie? Maybe?” Adrien suggested as his eyes shyly moved to meet his eyes. The blond couldn’t begin to describe how much he wanted to hug Nathanaël close while they watched a movie, or how much he wanted to kiss his hair softly, holding him closer and closer, never letting him go. He wanted to let the redhead know that there was someone who liked him and obsessed over him, but how could he tell him that? How could Adrien tell him that this whole thing was just a way for Adrien to get closer to him, how could he tell him his ulterior motives?

“Y-yeah sure… whatever you want…” He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He truly meant whatever Adrien wanted, he wouldn’t mind doing. He liked Adrien too much and it was getting worse and worse every second.

“Whatever I want huh?” Adrien repeated as he laughed “Well, that’s not fair, since you are my guest… what do you want?” he asked as he looked at the redhead. Although his literal words pertained to the situation at hand, it sounded like he was saying something more, as if Nath could ask anything from him and he would never refuse. Unsure of where he was going with this, Adrien felt the sudden strange tension that made the air around them heavy. Adrien stared at Nath who now was very quiet and chewing his bottom lip.

“What uhm… what if what I want is stupid?” He asked timidly, clenching his fists and then let them drop loosely to his sides. “O-or what if it’s unattainable?” he asked softly.

Adrien, clearly confused but concerned gently leaned in and set a hand on Nath’s shoulder “H-Hey don’t worry? I... mean what’s so hard to get?” he asked, almost holding his breath as he spoke.

“W-well what if I… wanted you to hug me? O-or something?” he tested out as he cleared his throat and looked away “Surely… that’s weird?”

“O-oh… n-no big deal…” Adrien admitted as he moved to wrap his two arms around the shorter male, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Is this what you want?” he asked.

Nathanaël was shocked. He didn’t – how did he allow those words to slip out of his mouth!? He hadn’t meant to say that aloud! He didn’t even mean for this to happen. And now Adrien’s arms are around him tightly. Oh mon Dieu this is what happens when he lets his heart do as it wants and not think at all! Adrien must think he’s the weirdest guy ever! “U-uhm.. Yes…”

Adrien felt himself physical relax as Nath responded. But what did this mean? Why did he say that? What was his... intention? “But I do… have a request of my own…” he told him as he started to lean his face into the other’s hair. “Can I… do something?” he asked timidly.

Nath’s heart was racing now, he assumed that Adrien could hear it… ah how embarrassing. “S-sure… uhm… go ahead…” he said, knowing that he’ll probably push him away or something to that extent, right?

Wrong. Adrien gently moved so he could see his face and gently pressed his lips to his cheek. “I’m sorry.. I couldn’t… help myself, and you said it was okay so I just… assumed that a small peck wouldn’t hurt? A-and I can’t tell how you feel, you seemed to have feelings for anyone but me but then… you just asked to hug me and …I-I really don’t know how you feel… I like you Nathanaël, I want to… kiss you and hold you… I-if you don’t mind can you answer my question as soon as possible?” he asked quickly as he pulled his lips away to stare at him.

“A-adrien.. I didn’t think you had… feelings for me… I didn’t… even…” Nath started then shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. “I... really like you too… I thought that you only wanted to be my friend s-so I didn’t want to… say anything that might mean something else?” he said as he stared into his pricing  green eyes.

Adrien sighed, how could this guy get any cuter? Adrien gently let his eyes rest on the flushed figure, “I… like you a lot, everything about you… how you can be so shy and yet so outspoken, not letting anyone treat the things you like poorly, and- and not to mention how cute you are, and how passionate you get about what you love and – oh wow I’m rambling so much… sorry…” Adrien apologized quickly as he had a flush of his own.

Nathanaël found his reaction endearing, letting out a laugh, he shook his head and smiled, “Y-you flatter me too much Adrien… I… I’m glad you see me like that… I think you’re pretty great too… from the first time I met you till now, I keep noticing how amazing you are and I … I can’t believe you could ever like me…” he said. Adrien sighed as he pulled Nath into a tight hug, burying his face into his soft red hair.

“I’ve always likes you, I’ve always been hoping to talk to you like this… but I’m just as shy when it comes to… approaching the one I like…” he admitted.

Nath, surprised by the touch, let out a soft squeak before hugging him back and smiling even more “Me too… Dieu… Your heart’s beating so fast… I-it’s nice to know I’m not the only one…” He said as he smiled and buried his face into him.  

They hugged for a little longer before Adrien pulled away and smiled “So… How about that movie?”


	3. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you chose Felix huh? Well, what will these two get up to?

“Félix… I had already made plans with him and I promise Adrien that we can totally hang out another day! Even at school if you want to…? Still..?” He said nervously as he fidgeted, looking down.

Adrien looked a little disappointed but smiled gently “well… I guess I understand! You did make previous plans with Félix so… he’s right.”

Nathanaël nodded and sighed as he gave the other a smile himself. “Is that okay with you Félix?”

Félix has an almost smug smirk on his face, trying to play it off and shrugged “I mean, it’s only right after all,” He replied simply as he stared at Nath, and oh man did that send chills down his back. Félix snorted shortly as he decided to let out a hum. “Come on then.” He said as he left the two there, walking down and out, as if he expected Nathanaël to know where he was supposed to be.

And he did. The redhead gave Adrien a quick nod and a slightly guilty smile. He quickly followed behind him, knowing they were going to the Agreste’s private library.   
Félix was already sitting down and leaning back in his chair, waiting for Nathanaël. All the chairs were empty and Nathanaël could’ve sat anyway but he chose to sit across from Félix instead of beside him, annoying the blond slightly.

“Ah… hey,” he said shyly as he moved to sit down and looked away suddenly, feeling shy and embarrassed.

“Oh come on, we talk all the time don’t act as if this is the first time we’re hanging out,” He said with a snort.

“H-hey it wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t pull that stunt with Adrien!” He snapped with a pout almost.  “I-I… I can hang out with other people too you know, you’re acting as if you want me to never hang out with anyone else but you…” he mumbled as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Though the mere thought of Félix being that protective seemed straight out of a manga, making the artist’s heart soar.

“Well, I don’t really enjoy the sight of you and Adrien together, after all he hasn’t spoken to you before right? I wonder what his sudden interest in you is…Regardless, I would prefer for you to hang out with me solely, but that’s apparently ‘not good friend behavior’ and so I must censor myself,” He said with a rather dejected tone in his voice.

Nathanaël felt all the blood rush to his face as he blushed, he mumbled out quietly “I-I uhm… wouldn’t necessarily mind if you were to say that…” He admitted quietly as his eyes darted to his hands. Ah was his crush too obvious? Probably! Dammit why couldn’t he hide this? He nervously tapped his foot against the floor as he tried his best to appear calm (it definitely wasn’t working).

Félix rose a brow curiously at the redhead, did he seriously mean that? Was there something more than just a silly crush? It was obvious Nathanaël had a crush on him, he could notice it a mile away. Although his only problem with that was that Félix automatically assumed it would disappear within a few days but it seemed to get stronger. Now, with the way the other had admitted that he didn’t mind the blonds internal feelings made him even more interesting to the Agreste brother. He curiously gazed at the redhead who was desperately adverting his own gaze, he let out a laugh, short but genuine. “And I’m more than a hundred percent sure you just said I can’t have you all to myself…” He said softly as he had a faint smile on his eyes, his eyes focusing on the artist. “Oh Nathanaël…” he murmured with an amused tone in his voice.

“Tais-toi! Y-you know what I mean anyway…” Was all the redhead could reply with as he hid his face in his hands miserably, unable to properly hide his feelings.

Félix really enjoyed teasing his friend, or what he hoped to be more. That was the reason for him asking Nathanaël to come over. He wanted to hang out with him and possible woo him into his arms, and make the redhead all his finally. Of course, Nath had no knowledge of that, but he was definitely getting flustered and he was already so close to his goal.

“Nathanaël… Tell me something… do you enjoy my company?” he asked as he moved so he could sit next to the male. “Do you not like it when I come closer to you? You look so flustered…” He mused as he leaned on the table with his elbows propped up.

“I-I love your company Félix… and I could never dislike you coming closer to me… I.. I prefer it in fact… I-I uhm… wish to become closer to you. ” he admitted softly.

“Closer as in…” he started as he moved his foot to gently touch his calf, moving so their thighs were touching now “Like that?” he asked, truly doing this to tease the redhead.

Nath’s face flushed even darker as he nodded “N-not only that though... I… I want to know you… I want you to… know about me… I want to be friends…”

Félix’s amused stare dropped “Liar.”

“W-what!?” Nath asked, confused. Why had Félix said that? Was he mad? Did he not want to get to know Nathanaël? Was Nath just selfishly deciding this all on his own? Was he the only one who wanted to get to know Félix more and get closer?

“You don’t want to be friends… You want to kiss me, don’t you? And people don’t really kiss their friends Nae, and they definitely don’t want to touch them, hold them, love them like that, and for that reason, I can’t see you as a friend, ever.” he said sternly as he moved to lean into him “I can’t see you as anything but the one im pining for. Having Adrien so close to you frustrated me so much… I don’t want him near you, what if you liked him better? I thought, and I couldn’t let that happen Nae.” He sighed as he pulled away and swallowed thickly. He hated admitting his feelings like this.

Nathanaël stared at him with wide eyes as he let out the breath he’d been holding. So… Félix likes him? Like that? He wants to kiss him? He felt his face flush in dark red as he gently moved his hands to touch the other’s and pull it close to gently peck his hand. “I… uhm.. I feel the same Félix…” he said shyly as he let go of the hand he just kissed.

The hand immediately went to cup the redheads cheek and gently tilted the face to his as Félix leaned in, pressing his lips to Nath’s softly. He sighed as he kissed him softly, he pulled away and looked at the now shocked artist. “Become mine Nae, Nathanaël, whatever you want me to call you, just… be mine,” he told him with his deep green eyes staring into his own.

Nathanaël unable to speak quickly nodded as he moved to rest his hand on the other’s chest “…n-nnnn… O-okay…” he said after a moment.

Félix smirked as his forehead gingerly rested against Nathanaël’s. “Good. So you won’t choose Adrien’s plans over mine after this right? Never?” He asked, although his voice was light it seemed as if he was serious about his words.

“A-aha… oui.. I suppose so…” The artist said nervously as he looked to Félix. For some reason, he didn’t mind how the other was, possessive, easy to piss off, it was all him. Félix was just…alluring somehow- everything about him made Nathanaël crazy and he could hardly believe this was what was happening.

Félix could tell Nath was practically rethinking his entire existence and decided to tug him closer and pressed their lips together, and surprisingly, Nath responded quicker than he thought he had. He felt their lips move together in a soft yet needy way. Félix let his arms move to wrap around Nath and pulled him closer. With Félix pulling him in, Nath _practically_ was pulled out of his seat and onto Félix (which was what happened). Nathanaël steadied himself on Félix and gently leaned into him, their bodies flush against each other.

“F-Félix…” the redhead said shyly as he pulled away from their gentle kiss.

“Oui?” He asked softly as he moved his lips to rest at his neck, gently peppering the skin with gentle pecks.

“Thank you.” Nath mumbled as he let the other do as he wanted.

“Mmmhmm…” Félix murmured in response, keeping him close to him so that he could continue kissing him. There was no reason to thank him – after all Félix was just happy he had Nath to himself, and finally able to use that cold thing of his (meaning his heart).  

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien: 2nd chapter, following this, it means you wish Nath to have a CRUSH on Adrien and platonic feelings for Félix.  
> Félix: 3rd chapter, following this, it means you wish Nath to have a CRUSH on Félix and platonic feelings for Adrien.  
> (Don’t worry, this also means that each feeling is mutual, so no sad Félix OR Adrien depending on your choice)


End file.
